lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dubtiger
Welcome, you got excellent fanon at halofanon, im a nerd about lotr, ask me how to name characters, ask locations, you name it I got it. $h@z@M! 03:34, 29 June 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-215's articles I suggest we delete them, I can't imagine a city in middle earth to be called Gandalf, or a guy called Tommy Warren, or a wood in mordor, so far he has copied an article from a company and put his own copyrights on it shamelessly, and you banned him for only 2 hours, howsabout 2 weeks or at least 2 days or a month at the most, everyone seems to agree. YOUR AN ADMIN!! YOU HELP PEOPLE AND GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT!! Or he will do exactly what he did on Halofanon, but at least we are trying to get rid of his articles, why can't we do the same, NOW THINK ABOUT THIS FOR A SECOND would Tolkien like this article? Or at least put the Delete Template P.S Check out the name maker! at http://www.council-of-elrond.com/encyclopedia/languages/sindarin2.html P.S.S Ask all the other guys here they seem to agree, orThe Evil O'malley 22:17, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :I banned him for 2 hours...? O_o I don't recall doing so... P.S. I'm an admin?!--Dubtiger 13:58, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Oops sorry I got the message mixed up, Im asking for your opinion, SPARTAN-215 (aka Hobbitman425) copied EA games idea and the admins banned him for two hours, Im not satisfied, all his articles and mabye him too should go down the drain P.S I sent the exact same message to every user and forgot to edit it. P.S.S Check this out User:The evil O,malley/Guide to lotr‎ it explains everything! (Mostly, im not done with it). The Evil O'malley 16:06, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Original message I suggest we delete them, I can't imagine a city in middle earth to be called Gandalf, or a guy called Tommy Warren, or a wood in mordor, so far he has copied an article from a company and put his own copyrights on it shamelessly, and the admins banned him for only 2 hours, howsabout 2 weeks or at least 2 days or a month at the most, everyone seems to agree.!! WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!!!Or he will do exactly what he did on Halofanon, but at least we are trying to get rid of his articles, why can't we do the same, NOW THINK ABOUT THIS FOR A SECOND would Tolkien like this article? Or at least put the Delete Template The Evil O'malley 18:22, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Little kink in your Dunedain You shouldn't call him Strider, thats taken. Call him Trotter or his real name or stuff. The Evil O'malley 23:54, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Two things Ok, first off it was Khamul the hand of the Witch King that chased Frodo down the ferry, and also I need help on this site's first RP. The Evil O'malley 22:26, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Forum:Need more Admins See what you think. The Evil O'malley 01:35, 31 August 2007 (UTC) RP plot idea After a group of Gondorians venture into the Dark Land (A corner of the world unknown) they return warning that a Dark Lord plans to invade Middle-Earth and conquer it too. The Dark Lord comes, steals a Palantir and uses its shards to make a seeing crown. Haven't come up with a name yet, but that's an idea. The Evil O'malley 21:48, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :We'd have to explain why in the world the Gondorians were over there in the first place. Not sure why they would wander over in an unknown region. --Dubtiger Send a Rider | | Pre-Role Play Questions? Look here! 02:28, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Return of Morgoth ideas Either Morgoth returns by these three idea ways: 1. He repents to the Valar begging for mercy, and returns to Middle-Earth, and betrays that mercy. 2. A sorcerer opens the void setting him (and a few worthy servants) free. 3. Myterious unknown reason. --The Evil O'malley 17:25, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Which one of these Morgoth images will do? Personally, I vote for the one on the Right. --The Evil O'malley 20:14, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Something pure random This has nothing to do with the RP, just thought youd like to see it. Tin6NJqQQsM --The Evil O'malley 00:47, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Sure alright, I can't really answer many questions. Im on a electronic diet (LOL).--The Evil O'malley 16:59, 15 September 2007 (UTC) New Admin Elitolu stopped by and annonced a new admin, he will decide as soon as he sees the users, stop by the New admin forum at recent changes and sign your Username.--The Evil O'malley 22:23, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Khamul You said you wanted to create a backround for a Easterling Nazgul, well I suppose you can create a backround for Khamul, all that is already made is his name.--The Evil O'malley 23:24, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Canon Policy There is no established canon policy this is FANON even if it isn't canon or realistic you need t ostop putting deletion templates on those articles this is a warning if you keep doing it I will have to ban you, leave deletion to the admins.--Elitolu 17:14, 21 January 2008 (UTC)